Lego Blocks
by Last Believer
Summary: Short, wee!chesters fluff. Sam gets hurt and Dean is an awesome brother/ gift-getter. I don't know, just something random.


**N/A: This is so short! But I couldn't get the idea out of head.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. **

It was just another afternoon that Dean was walking home from the elementary school that was a few blocks down from the curtain apartment the Winchesters were living. Usually, Sammy would be with him, talking on and on about his day, how great his teacher, Ms. Blossom, was, or the new toys that the first grade class had and then proceeding to ask questions about Dean's day.

Except he's not.

Because Sammy had to be picked up early that day. Because some no good third graders had decided it was fun to pick on the younger kids. Specifically Sammy, mainly due to the fact that he was so small. The kid barely was came up to _Dean's _waist.

So Sam was sent home. With a black eye, sprained wrist and a few bruises. The other kids were sent to the principal's office with varying bruises and cuts. Dean still wanted to break a few bones (it was rightfully deserved, Dean hadn't seen Sammy ever cry so hard in his years and never wanted to see it again) but that would be risking a suspension so he let them off with a warning before the teachers finally rushed over. After Dad had finally arrived, Dean hadn't been too pleased to let Sammy out of his sight.

But now Dean was only a few short minutes away from home, already planning a night full of movies on their crappy TV, whatever snacks Dean could wrestle out of Dad (a sugar-high Sam was never a good Sam but Dean thought tonight could be an exception) and cuddling, God knew how much Sammy loved to snuggle into Dean's chest. The ten-year old never complained though, quite happy to have Sammy in his arms, knowing he was safe.

It was when he started to pass Sycamore street that the sign had caught his attention. Earlier that morning, Sam had asked what the sign- a pink card board paper nailed to the pole- had said. After explaining the purposes of what a tag sale was, Dean had promised Sam that they could stop by on their way home after school.

On pure instinct Dean followed the sign down the street to the blue house with the rows of tables set up on the front lawn. Spotting a cluster of toys in the back, he shifted between the tables and other adults that were wandering the lawn. Coming up to the few tables, he glanced around disappointed to find only toddler's toys. And while Dean loved to tease Sammy, his brother wasn't a baby and didn't care for such things anymore. Slumping his shoulders in defeat, he turned to head back home before a box caught his eye. It was a very large box, one he would find those new medium sized televisions packaged in. Except this didn't contain any television, no this box was filled nearly to the top with Legos. Eyes widening, Dean spun the box around looking for a price tag. A three dollar sticker was in the corner and Dean nearly jumped in joy, digging in his pockets to find the three dollars that was supposed to be Sam's lunch money for the day. Dean knew Dad wouldn't approve of wasting money on 'useless garbage' but at the memory of Sammy's pain-contorted face as the nurse had to wrap his wrist. Well, Dean figured his Dad couldn't be that against the idea.

Picking the box up, which was thankfully light, Dean headed over to the lady at one of the back corners with the box of money. Smiling, Dean placed the box on the table and dug through his pockets again to bring out the crumpled bills.

The lady smiled, "This box all for you?"

Dean shook his head, "My brother, ma'am." The lady's grin widened, before accepting the wrinkled dollars and placing them in the box. Dean nodded his thanks and took off down the street.

"Sammy? Dad? I'm home!" Dean called as he opened the door, the box on his hip.

"Dean? That you?" Dean walked into the living room/ kitchen. Dad was sitting at the kitchen table, laptop and book set open and a beer bottle sitting nearby. The TV was on, _Tom and Jerry_ playing across the screen. A mop of brown hair turned and Dean couldn't help a cringe at the sight of Sammy's black eye. Dean walked over, placing the box on the old coffee table and bending down in front of his brother.

"Hey, kiddo. How you doing?" Dean asked softly, running a hand through Sam's hair and pulling him into a hug. Sammy shrugged and Dean smiled a little, "Got a surprise for you." Sam perked up, looking up at Dean through his bangs. Dean turned to the box, "Go ahead, Sammy."

"No way!" Sam said, ripping the box open before turning to throw his hands around Dean's neck, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Dean chuckles, ruffling Sammy's hair and then pushes the kid off his lap, "Maybe you can make our Impala or something." Dean goes over to the kitchen table, setting the backpack on the table and pulling out his homework. John still has an eyebrow raised, but there's a twinge to his lips that lets Dean know he isn't in trouble.

"Do I want to know?" Dad asks, glancing over at his six year old who just managed to flip the box over, successfully dumping out the contents. No one can miss the dimpled smile on Sammy's face.

"Tag sale down the street, I used Sammy's lunch money. That okay?" Dean responds, digging through his bag for a pencil. John leans back in the chair, bringing the glass to his lips before replying in a softer voice than Dean's heard in a while.

"Yeah, kiddo. You did good. I think I'm going to hand the hunt off to a friend of Uncle Bobby's," John says, glancing over at his youngest before turning to Dean with a small grin, "Got some money saved up, so how about this weekend we go down to the movie theater. That sound good?"

The smile that breaks across Dean's face almost hurts. They haven't done anything like that in months.

And later when Dean tells Sammy to get ready for bed, Sam brings a finished black Lego car over claiming it to be the Impala. And well Dean can't help but ruffle Sammy's hair in agreement. It was so _Sammy _like.

He pulls Sam into bed, his brother snuggling up to his side and nudging his head up into the crook of Dean's neck. And Dean thinks, everything was going to be okay for a while.


End file.
